Shadow, adopted son of Bai Tsa
by Tanman0027
Summary: After a battle, Bai Tsa adopts the infant son of her best warriors. Watch as Shadow takes on the chan family while trying to free his family from the netherworld
1. IntroAdoption

Shadow, The adopted son of Bai Tsa

 **Hello, my name is Tanman0027**

 **This is my first story hope you like and please review**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own any characters of JCA**

Chapter 1: Intro/Adoption

In a time where demons ruled the world, Bai Tsa, demon sorceress of water was leading the charge to defend her kingdom from the human rebellion. The fight lasted for days till Bai Tsa killed the leader of the rebels, while the surviving rebels got the hell out of there while they still had their lives. Bai Tsa asked if there were any casualties. A lieutenant named Alduin said yes, milady there are 17 wounded, and 6 dead, your best warriors were among them. Bai Tsa's eyes widened, her best warriors were dead, and they were Serena and Ahnok. Bai Tsa said they had a son, just born I believe. Yes milady he's in their house, said Alduin. Bai Tsa dismissed him, and went to the house, thinking how she raise the child, since his parents named her his godmother, in case something happened them. As she arrived at the house, she can hear the infant crying. Going up stairs Bai Tsa found the nursery, looked at the baby in the crib, he had his father's looks, but his mother's hair color. Bai Tsa lifted the baby into her arms shushing in a cooing voice saying shh, it's okay little one. The baby calmed, opened his eyes and looked at her, Bai Tsa rocked the baby gently, while waving a finger ( **AN: I don't know if they're fingers or talons)** in front of him, chuckling as he reached to grab it, Bai Tsa know the baby was hungry, and went to the kitchen, and looked in the fridge to see bottles already made, so she took one, put it in the microwave for an amount of time, checked the temperature, then feed it to the baby. While he's drinking, Bai Tsa said, you need a name don't you, let's see, I'll name you Shadow, do you like that. After finishing the bottle, he gurgled an approval of sorts, Bai Tsa smiled at him, then put him over her shoulder, and gently patted his back till she heard a small burp from him, with that done, and she took him to the bathroom, to give him a bath, which he enjoyed a little too much, by splashing make Bai laugh at his playfulness. When the bath was done, Bai changed Shadow into a fresh diaper and pajamas, then rocked him a little till he yawned then cuddled into her and drifting off to sleep, Bai gave him a soft kiss on the forehead wishing him pleasant dreams then picked his bag, that his parents packed just in case, then set off to her palace, where she will raise shadow as her son.

 _-Time skip: 2 years_

2 years had passed since Bai adopted Shadow, the first few months were rough, with the waking up early in the morning, but she didn't care, Bai always liked to take care of shadows needs. Even now Bai still went to wake him up, then they ate breakfast cereal for shadow and giant slugs for her. After breakfast, and a quick bath. Bai dressed Shadow because today they are going to meet Bai's siblings. After hearing stories about them, Shadow asked mommy, will my aunt and uncles like me? Of course, they will like you sweetie, replied Bai and they might give you some of their powers. This cheered him up as he always wanted powers like his mother. So with that said they set off with Shadow riding on his mother's back, to Bai's brother Shendu's palace, so Shadow can meet his aunt and uncles

Next time: Meeting the family

 **First Chapter done**

 **Feel free to review with any suggestions that you think that i should do in later chapters**


	2. Meeting the family

**Okay, here's chapter two**

 **little changes from last chapter**

'one more thing' - human talk

 **'trapped in the netherworld' -** Demon talk

hope you enjoy

Chapter 2: Meeting the Family

On the way to her brother's palace she had thought back two years ago when she received a letter.

 _Flashback: 2 years ago_

 _Bai had just put shadow to bed when a shadow khan appeared and handed her a letter from her brother. She thanked the ninja and opened the letter to see what her brother would want. The letter said:_

 _Dear Sister,_

 _I've heard that you won the battle with some rebellion from the humans, but lost your two best warriors, I also heard that you adopted their son, I think you're doing a good thing for him, and I'm sure the others would agree with. I have a get-together to celebrate our rulings in two years from today, and bring shadow, we all would to meet our nephew. Hope to see you two at my palace_

 _Your brother,_

 _Shendu_

 _-Flashback end_

Bai was delighted to see her siblings, but she didn't know how shadow would react to them, but Shadow assured her that he was ready to meet his uncles and aunt. In truth, he was a little nervous. They arrived at the palace and went to the throne room, where the others were waiting. Before going in, Bai went to her son's level and said **sweetie, there is nothing to be afraid of, they may be big and scary, but they are nice to family, so there is no need to be nervous, ok**? Shadow replied ok, mommy, Bai smiled and gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead. They entered the room, and Shendu greeted them, **ah dear sister, it's so good to see you and you brought your son.** Shenduwalked up to his nephew and kneeled down and said **Hello, shadow I'm your uncle Shendu, sorcerer of fire, it's good to finally meet you.** Soon the other demons introduced themselves. **Hello, I'm your aunt Po Kong, sorceress of the mountain,** said agiant, green demon. **Hello nephew, I'm Tso Lan, sorcerer of the moon,** said a demon with four arm. **Hey I'm your uncle Hsi Wu, sorcerer of the sky,** said a black demon with wings **Hello, I'm Dai Gui, sorcerer of the earth,** said a Minotaur-like demon. **Hello, I'm Tchang Zu, sorcerer of thunder,** said the ogre-like demon. **Hello little one, I'm Xiao Fung, sorcerer of the wind,** said a toad-like demon. Then Shendu said, **now that you know us, your mother said that you want to have abilities that we have.** Yes I do, answered Shadow. **Excellent, now you gave four of our abilities, and three of my talisman powers, so choose the 7 powers you want.** Shadow thought for moment, and he said he wanted water, fire, earth, and thunder. As for the talisman powers he pick strength, speed, and immortality. **There, you have a copy of the abilities, and you'll turn into a humanoid-like demon like us, use your abilities well after we train you to use them.** Ok, said Shadow, then a servant arrived and said milords and miladies, dinner is served. **Excellent, thank you servant,** said Shendu. Everyone went to the dining room to behold a feast a mixture of human food and whatever demons eat. While in the middle of dinner, there was a loud explosion. Then a captain came into the room and said, Lord Shendu the palace is under attack. **What! Who dares to attack me at my home,** yelled Shendu, I don't know my lord, but there are using some sort of magic, said the captain. Then everybody went outside to see an army of chi wizards, seeing them Bai told Shadow to stay back, to which shadow nodded. Shendu left a shadow khan with shadow to take him back to Bai's palace should something happen. Shadow watched as his family put up quite a fight, but then 8 people walked forward with 8 objects, then one by one the demons were banished to the demon netherworld. Except Shendu dodge the chi blast and started to attack the wizards, it was till then a warrior named Lo Pei used a spell to separate Shendu from his talismans and freezing him into a statue. After that happened, the ninja took Shadow back to his mother's palace only to it in ruins, rebels went to all eight domains to free the servants and end the demon rule for the entire world. Now shadow felt alone in the world, he lost his family, while he sat on the ground and began to cry, he vowed revenge on the humans. So Shadow went into hiding biding his time for he would be reunited with his family, and then they will take the human world and turn it back to a world were demons rule over all

Next Chapter: Freeing the demons

Chapter 3 will be a time skip

that's the end of chapter 2

kind of a twist ain't it

let me know what you think


	3. Freeing the Demons

**Well here's Chapter 3**

 **who will be the first demon to be release**

 **read to find out**

Chapter 3: Freeing Demons

 _Time skip: a lot of years_

On a bright and sunny day, a figure comes out of a cave, he was a humanoid-like demon with glowing red eyes, sharp teeth, talons (A/N kind of like drago). He smells the air, and with a grin said, **ahh, the day has finally arrived, after all these years, I will finally be reunited with my family.** Then the demon changed forms, As a human, he seems like a fifteen-year old boy, with short, spiky black hair, a lean, with a little muscle, body from all the training with a black muscle shirt with a symbol of fire, blue jeans, and black boots. The boy's name is Shadow, and he has mastered all of the abilities he had receive from his family. Shadow gathered his stuff, and put them in a backpack, and set off for San Francisco. While on the train, to San Fran, Shadow was reading the newspaper, when he came to an article that said: _Panku Box found by archeologist Jackie Chan, It will be displayed is the San Francisco Museum, for all to see it_. Shadow laid down the paper, and thought: _That box is a key the open the portals to the demon netherworld, this is my chance to free my family, and take over this world._ After the train arrived in San Francisco, Shadow went to the museum, he found the box, went to see it. Then he glanced at the cameras around the museum, coming up with a plan to get it, then he heard a man say, so, the box that shen-dude was talking about. Shadow looked to source of the voice, and saw four men, one had slicked back red-hair, gray skin, dressed in disco clothes, the second had messy black hair, black jacket, and orange sunglasses, the third was taller than the first two, with gray skin, a bandage on his nose, and dressed in a suit. The final towered over them with red-spiky hair, red mustache and a thin chin beard, wearing a blue muscle shirt, blue pants, and boots. We'll have to be careful with the cameras, let's head back and tell the big V. _I should follow them this Shen-dude could my uncle Shendu,_ thought Shadow, and he went outside. Shadow followed the men, as they got in their car, Shadow took to the rooftops, and followed them to a fish cannery, he looked through the sky light not being seen, and saw a fifth man, he had white hair combed back into a ponytail and wearing a green suit, Shadow listened to them plan, the man said, so gentlemen, will it be difficult, the disco guy said yeah big v with the cameras and Chan, but we will get the box, then big V said, see that you you're dismissed, the four men left, and big v went to a mirror, when Shadow saw his reflection his eyes widened, he saw his uncle Shendu in the mirror. Shadow thought _so, uncle Shendu is a spirit, last I saw him he was turned into a statue I should surprise him_ , thought Shadow, he lest the cannery, to plan his surprised. That night, Shadow snuck into the museum getting clear of cameras and motion detectors by moving underground. He got to the box, carefully opened the case, and with quick reflexes he swap the Panku box for a wooden replica he made. Then he went out the same way he came in and waited. While he waited for the men to come he studied the Panku box, he figured it out when the men came, and they went in and came out with the fake box. They got in their car drove off with Jackie Chan chasing them, Shadow followed them from the rooftops, when he saw the men get away, and he followed them. When shadow got to the cannery he looked through the window, he saw them try to use the box, but couldn't get to move, so Shadow went to the door and busted it down, surprising the men, the leader ordered Hak Foo to attack, when he attacked he said, buffalo tramples field mouse, shadow dodge, then four men attacked him, and Shadow just smirked, then turned into his demon form, and put his hand out launching water at them, making to backwards, then Shadow said, **it's been a long, hadn't uncle Shendu** , then Shendu took over the leader and said, **Shadow, it has been a long, I'm glad that you were able to get away, and you mastered your abilities. Yeah, it was tough, without my family to help** , replied Shadow. After turned back to his human form, Shendu introduced him to Finn, Chow, Ratso, And Hak Foo, Shadow reveled that he has the real box, and the one the enforcers stole was the a fake he made. So, mom and the others cast a spell to bound you to a human of your choosing? Asked Shadow. **Yes, unfortunately, I possessed the wrong human, so you figured out that the box is needed to free your mom and the others,** said Shendu. Yes, I did it took a while, but the trigrams are the key to find the portals, now shall locate the first one? Asked Shadow. **Yes, the sooner we release them to sooner I can be free of this body,** Said Shendu. So, shadow went to work on the box till it opened and reveled the portal location on a holographic map, he then took out a digital camera and snapped a picture, then looked at a world map, to see the portal was in Rome. When Shadow saw the trigram he cheered, then Finn asked, why are happy all of the sudden? Then Shadow answered, because the first portal will release my mom, Bai Tsa, sorceress of water. **That's good Shadow soon you'll see your mother again, well let's head to Rome,** said shendu. Then they got on a jet to travel to Rome.

 **Meanwhile**

In a secret base called Section 13, a bald man called Captain Black, called Jackie and his Uncle saying, the dark hand are heading to Rome, no doubt to release a demon. We're on our way to Rome, let's go Uncle, and jade stay here with toru, aaaawwww groaned jade.

 **Back With Shadow**

Shadow and the dark hand arrived in Rome, they started to walk around using the box to guide the to the portal, when they were near the Colosseum, the box started to glow, so they went into the Colosseum were the box floated to the center were a keyhole appeared the box open, opening the portal, with water coming out, the water turned into Bai Tsi, the water demon, when the portal closed she said **At last, I am free of that retched void.** She turned and when she saw Shadow she gasp and said **Shadow.** Then Shadow said hi, mom, then ran to her and hugged with tears in his eyes. Bai returned the hug and said **It's alright sweetie, mom's here now, and I'm never leaving again.**

Next Chapter: Flying in the sky

 **wow Shadow is reunited with his mother**

 **1 down 6 to go**

 **review with what you think**

 **till next time**


	4. Flying in the sky

**Well, here's chapter 4**

 **which demon will be released**

 **read to find out**

Chapter 4: Flying in the sky

Entering the Colosseum, Jackie and his Uncle sees the dark hand and the water demon, the old man brought out a gourd gave it to Jackie and started his chant: "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao". Shadow changed and launch a water blast, interrupting the chant and said, **nice try, old man, but I waited years to free my family and you can't stop me.** Then Shadow heard a hiiiiyahhh, then felt a kick in the face that threw him into the wall, and was surprised to see a little girl was the one that kicked him, Shadow then noticed a talisman on her belt, it was the ox talisman, he said to the girl, **impressive, using the power of the ox to give you strength.** Jackie said, jade you were supposed to stay with, (sees toru walk up) toru. She's very pervasive, said toru. **If you want send my mom back to the netherworld, you'll have to get through me.** Jade said, with pleasure, held up the dragon talisman and launched a fire blast at Shadow, but he dodged and said, **so, you to play with fire, I will gladly oblige you,** he breathed deep and exhale a giant stream of fire at the chans, who dodged, Shadow pulled out a flare and shot it in the sky to signal hak foo with the helicopter, the dark hand, Bai Tsa, and Shadow got, as they were taking off shadow said, **one down six to go, you'll never guess where we'll go next.** The Chopper flew back to San Fran, during the flight, Bai said, **so sweetie how have you been, since we were banished to the netherworld.** Shadow changed and said, I've been good since you and the others were banished, I got scared cause I was alone, as the years went by I started training to use the abilities I was given to prepare to reunite the family and take over this world, **that's a good idea, but first we need to free the others in order to do it,** Said Shendu. I know Uncle Shendu, I'll work on the box when we get back. Then Valmont took control and asked Can you please get Shendu out of my body, Bai answered, **no, the spell will bound you two till all the sorcerers are free of the** netherworld. When they got back to the cannery, Shadow went to work on the box. After a few hours, the box reveled the next portal, like last time, Shadow snapped a picture and used a world map to see the location, the next portal was in Boston, Massachusetts, seeing the trigram Shadow said the next portal is Uncle His Wu's portal. **Then let us go and free him, nephew** , said Shendu. All right, said Shadow, so they got on a plane to head to Boston

 **Meanwhile in Section 13**

Captain Black said, Jackie, we found where the dark hand are going, they're headed to Boston. Jackie said, let's go uncle, maybe they're going to release another demon, Jade stay here, Aaaawww, groaned Jade.

 **Back with Shadow**

The dark hand, Bai, and Shadow arrived in and started to look around, using the box as a guide, as they neared a stadium the box glowed, Shadow said, the portal is inside, we'll open it tomorrow during the game, knowing the chans they'll be here, and the fun can begin.

 **The next day**

They went to Fenway Stadium, got tickets to enter, during the game, they started looking for the portal, the box glowed brighter, then went to the door to the woman's restroom, the portal opened, and then out stepped a black, gremlin-like demon with red eyes, a tail, and wings. The demon said, **at last, I'm free of that infernal void.** It's been a long time Uncle Hsi Wu, said Shadow. Hsi Wu looks at Shadow and said, **yes it has been a long time nephew, and I see you released your mother. He did, brother you know how I wanted to see him again,** said Bai Tsa. Then they heard a flute playing and the old man's chanting, Hsi Wu said, **ahh, the flute I don't like the flute.** Then Shadow said let's shake them up, and he punched the ground causing it to shake the entire stadium, everybody started screaming, and running to the exit, then Shadow sensed someone sneaking behind him, so he tossed that person, snatching the talisman, to Hsi Wu, the person he threw was none other than Jade, who wanted to join the fight. Then Shadow said, so trying to sneak up on me to get the box, you'll have to do better than that child, and then shadow turned invisible and made Jackie confused on where to punch, and then Shadow manage to get the flute and the gourd, and destroyed them, he was grabbed from behind by toru, shadow then said, this will come to a shock, and started shocking toru, who let him go. Somehow Jackie got the box from Shadow, and then Shadow ordered the enforcers to get the box, with hak foo saying, shark snatches bait, then Bai launched water blast at Jackie saying, **give us back that box chan**. while Jackie was distracted, Shadow got the box back, and let's go, when they were leaving, Jackie started to follow, but shadow said oh no you don't chan, look up there, what Jackie saw was Jade in the air held by Hsi Wu. I'll give you a choice either let us be on our way and you'll get Jade back, or we'll take her with us, I'll leave the choice to you. When Jackie made his choice, shadow said, let her go Uncle His Wu, **ok,** said Hsi Wu and dropped Jade only to be caught by toru, As Shadow and the others were leaving, he said, that's 2 so far, only five more portals to open, you'll just have to to see where the next portal is at, and with that they left the stadium to head back to the cannery, so Shadow can locate the next portal.

Next Chapter: Run like the wind

 **2 down, 5 to go**

 **who will the next demon be**

 **review of what you think of the story**


	5. Run like the wind

**Here's Chapter 5**

 **Who will be released this time**

 **read to find out**

Chapter 5: Run like the wind

It was a sunny day, in a fish cannery in San Francisco, Shadow was working on the box to locate the next portal, while Bai, Hsi Wu, and Shendu were talking, **it's amazing on how Shadow had grown,** said Hsi Wu. **It is brother, he's been alone all these years, if we weren't banished, I would've seen him growing up, and I'm proud of how he turned out,** said Bai. **It's true, he's been training till the day he's ready to reunite with us to take over this world,** said Shendu. Meanwhile, as Shadow was working on the box, he started to think, _I almost released my family after this, there will be only be four portals left to open,_ and then he got the right movements (a/n: think of a rubix's cube) the box reveled the next portal location, like before, the portal was in a prison in the Black Forest, and said the next portal is Uncle Xiao Fung's portal, but one problem, it's in a prison, so we might have to be caught this time. You mean we got to go to jail this time? Asked Finn. **If it means to release our brother, then we should do it,** said Shendu. Besides after we release Uncle Xiao Fung, I'll just dig a tunnel, that we can escape, we just need to get Section 13's attention. Here's the plan to get into the prison.

 **At Section 13**

Alarms were going off, alerting agents of the use of talismans, Jackie, the dark hand are robbing a bank, and that kid is with them, and they're packing talisman heat, said Captain Black. Let's go, said Jackie, they're probably use the talismans to rob the bank, and they gathered every agent and went to the bank. When they got there, Black ordered his men to surround the building.

 **At the bank**

Shadow and the enforcers, were robbing a bank, with Shadow on crowd control. Come on, we don't have a lot of time. Hold your horses, we're coming, said Chow. As they were leaving the bank, they were surrounded by Section 13. We have you surrounded, now come quietly, or this will get ugly. All right, you caught us we'll come quietly, said shadow. Section 13 booked them, and then Shadow and the dark hand were sent to the black forest prison, unknowing them, Shadow planned this from the beginning. They were placed in a cell together, then Ratso asked so, what do we do now. We wait till mom and Uncle Shendu sends the box, meanwhile Bai and Shendu were putting the finishing touches on the cake with the Panku Box inside it, **I don't get why it's has to be a cake,** said Bai. **Because no one ever suspects a cake, now let's deliver this to Shadow,** said Shendu. As they arrived at the prison, Bai wanted to go in alone because the guards will recognize Valmont, so she changed into her human form, and entered the prison and said, I'm here to visit an inmate, goes by the name Shadow, the guard said, sign in here and a guard will escort you to the visiting room, while another guard escorts Shadow.

 **At the prison**

While relaxing in their cell, a guard came and said to Shadow, follow me you have a visitor, so shadow followed the guard to the visitor's area, where he saw a young woman with blue hair, light blue shirt, and blue jeans. Shadow sat down across from her and she said, so sweetie how is it here. Shadow answered, it's good, almost got picked on, but I taught them a lesson. That's good to here, oh and I brought you a cake, since you'll be in here a while. Thanks, but I have I feeling I'll be out of here soon. All right, your 10 minutes are up back to your cell, said the guard. With that said Shadow got up and went to his cell with his cake. The woman got outside and turned back to her demon form, and said, **I'll see you soon sweetie, along with my brother** , and then she went back to the cannery. Shadow got back to his cell, and when the guard left, Shadow got the Panku Box out of the cake and put it in his pocket, so he can release his Uncle. After they entered the laundry room to do the laundry, the box went to a washing machine and opened the portal, and out stepped a toad-like demon with a gold plate on his back and said, **ah I'm free of the netherworld, and Shadow, and my how have you grown.** It's good to see you again Uncle Xiao Fung, said Shadow. After talking a bit, Xiao Fung changed into his human form to blend in with the other prisoners. After a few days Shadow made a tunnel under his and then they were free, so Shadow, Xiao Fung, and the enforcers made their way back to San Fran, not before the guards found out that they escaped. As they got back to San Francisco, they went back to the cannery. Meanwhile, Captain Black got word that the enforcers and Shadow escaped from the prison, and Jackie realized that they wanted to be caught, to give them a chance to open the portal to release a demon and now there are only four more portals left to open. Xiao Fung changed back to his demon form and greeted his siblings, **it's good to see you again my brothers and sister. Yes, it's good to see you too brother, and we have Shadow for our release,** said Bai Tsa. **It's true, at the rate we're going all eight demon sorcerers will once again rule this world,** Said Shendu. **That's if the Chans don't interfere,** said Hsi Wu. Yes, the Chans will no doubt find a way to send you all back to the netherworld, said Shadow. **Well, we should release the other, before the Chans can get to us.**

Next Chapter: Lights, Camera, Thunder

 **So ends another Chapter**

 **Only four more demons to release**

 **Who will be next**

 **Review on what you think**


	6. Lights, Camera, and Thunder

**Hello, everybody, chapter 6 is here**

 **who will be free**

 **read to find out**

Chapter 6: Lights, Camera, and Thunder

It was a sunny day, and Shadow was hard at work getting the right moves the Panku Box, Bai, Hsi Wu, Shendu, and Xiao Fung were sitting nearby, and started talking. **It seems Shadow is hard at work with the box,** Said Shendu. **Yes, he is brother, he's determined to reunite all of us, and we can once again rule this world,** said Bai. **Indeed, he was alone for all these years, we have been banished,** said Xiao. **Yes, I have missed his whole childhood, I missed comforting him at night, when he had nightmares, and I missed his birthdays, all thanks to those blasted chi wizards** ,said Bai. Then the box showed the next portal location, like before, Shadow said the next portal is in Los Angeles, and it's Uncle Tchang Zu's portal. **Then let us go and free him,** said Shendu. So, Shadow, his family, and the enforcers set off for Hollywood. Little did they know, the Chans were in L.A. to sight see. When Shadow, his family, and the enforcers arrived in Hollywood, they started looking for the portal, they were walking toward a studio, when they were spotted by Jackie, and Jade, Jackie called uncle and said Uncle, that boy, the demons, and the dark hand are in Hollywood, no doubt to release the fourth demon. I'll gather the immortal items and meet you in Hollywood, said uncle. Just hurry Uncle, said Jackie. You want demons to rule world, no? Then Uncle needs the items, said Uncle, and he hung up. Jackie and jade started to follow them, as they neared a movie studio the Box started glowing, so they entered the studio, and the box lead them to a movie set, where the box went to a door prop and opened the portal, and Tchang Zu stepped out of the portal and said, **ah, it's good to be out of that void.** Its good see you again, Uncle Tchang Zu, said Shadow. **Ah, so it is nephew, you have grown strong, and good to see you again, my siblings,** said Tchang Zu. **Indeed brother, we are getting close to once again rule this world once again,** said Shendu. Then let's get out of here before Chan gets here, said Shadow. As they were leaving Jackie and Jade arrived, with three other people, a masked fighter, a young woman, and a little kid, same age as Jade. Okay, what's the big deal with these guys, they don't look so tough, said the woman. Looks can be deceiving Viper, said Jade. Then Jackie said, be careful with especially with that boy. He doesn't look so tough, El Toro can take him for he is the greatest. I don't think so Paco, that boy is not what he seems, said Jade. The enforcers got ready to fight, but they were defeated. You guys mind if I have my fun, said Shadow. **Not at all sweetie, go enjoy yourself,** said Bai. All right, you think you five can defeat me, then bring it on, said Shadow. Jackie, Viper, and El Toro charged at him, then Shadow changed, and said **lets rumble,** then he punched the ground causing it to shake, and then charged to them, Shadow showed skillful Martial arts, deflecting their punches and their kicks, and when El Toro grabbed him from behind, then Shadow said, **This will shock you,** and sent lightning through his entire body, shocking El Toro. **Wow, he is a very skilled fighter,** said Tchang. **Indeed brother he's been training himself all these years, it makes me proud, but also sad that I wasn't there to raise him,** said Bai. **Well, that's why he trained himself to reunite us, so we can rule,** said Xiao. **I wish we weren't never banished, because I would have fun with him as a child,** said Hsi Wu. **When we're all together again, and rule this world, I'll give him a group of Shadow Khan, and a Dragon as a gift for his hard work,** said Shendu. They nodded at the statement, and watched shadow go on par with Viper and Jackie. Then El Toro, was going for a body slam, and Shadow and Viper got out of the way, causing El Toro to land on Jackie. Ow, said Jackie, he looked at El Toro, and El Toro said, sorry. Shadow started fighting Viper, each blocking the other's punches and kicks, Viper pulled out the snake talisman, and turned invisible, Shadow then flooded the floor with water, and then he watched. Soon, there were ripples in the water, and Shadow breathed in and launched a stream of fire, out of his mouth, at Viper, who dodged, but slipped and the talisman was out of her hand, and she became visible. While the battle was going on, they heard the old man's chanting, thinking fast, Shadow mad a hole in the ground, then he and his family went down the hole, and Shadow sealed the hole, as Uncle launched the chi spell. After sealing the hole, Shadow made a fireball in his left hand, to see where he was going, while using his right hand to dig through the earth. **That was some smart thinking Shadow,** said Shendu. **Thank Uncle Shendu, I had that planned during the fight,** said Shadow, when they got outside, Shadow changed to his human form. **5 down, only three more to go, then we can rule the world,** said Hsi Wu. Meanwhile, the J-team were resting after the fight, then Viper said, who was that kid? Jackie answered, his name is Shadow, and he's the water demon's son. Then Paco said, what were they doing here? Uncle answered, He is freeing the seven demon sorcerers, so they can rule the world. Then Jade said, without the Panku Box we can't find the last three portals. Uncle said, Hmm, maybe I can come up with a spell to send all the demons back to the netherworld, but I need to do research.

 **Back with shadow**

Shadow and his family got back to San Francisco, to their hideout. Shadow decided to turn in, since the fight wore him out. He said, good night everybody, and went to bed. **Goodnight Shadow,** said the demons. **We are almost ready to once again rule the world,** said Shendu.

Next Chapter: Down to earth

 **5 down, three to go**

 **who will be next**

 **Review, or PM me on what you like about**

 **this story**

 **till next time**


	7. Down to Earth

**Here is Chapter 7**

 **Who will be released this time?**

 **Read to find out**

 **Also a little surprise in this chapter**

Chapter 7: Down to Earth

It was a sunny day in San Fran, Shadow was working on the Panku box to open another portal to release another member of his family. The others were watching T.V., while talking with each other. **We're almost reunited in this world, soon we will rule once again,** said Shendu. **You're right Shendu, we just need to open the last three portals to do that,** said Hsi Wu. **For the first time in years Shadow will have his whole family together again,** said Bai. **Even though we were banished, we still looked over Shadow,** said Xiao. **True, we all saw how much stronger he became to achieve what has happened so far,** said Tchang. While they were talking, Shadow got the right moves and the box reveled the next portal, and Shadow said, the next portal is in Pamplona, Spain and its Uncle Dai Gui's portal. **We're close to ruling this world once again** , said Shendu. **Let us go and free Dai Gui from the netherworld,** said Hsi Wu. So, they got on a plane to head to Spain.

 **At Section 13**

Captain Black called Jackie and said, Jackie, we got word that the dark hand is heading to Spain no doubt to release another demon. Uncle, we need to go to Spain, and jade stay here. Awww, come on Jackie I never get to do anything, said Jade

 **Back with Shadow**

Shadow, his family, and the dark hand arrived to Pamplona, then they started to walk around, when they a crowd of people running past them. Looks like something got them spooked. Then they felt the ground shake, why is the shaking? Asked Finn. Don't look at me, I'm not doing it, said Shadow. Um, is this place famous for something? Asked Chow. Yes, Pamplona is famous for, they see a herd of bulls, running of the bulls, said Ratso. They got out of the way of the bulls, till it was clear, then they continued to find the portal, they came to an old temple, when the box glowed and went to the temple, the portal opened, and out stepped the earth demon, and Dai Gui said, **at last I'm free of that void.** It's good to see you again Uncle Dai Gui, said Shadow. **Ah, it's good to see you too, nephew, and also you my siblings, I see we are close to rule the world once again** , said Dai. **Indeed, brother, we only have two more portals to open, then we will all be free,** said Bai. Let's go, before Chan gets here. But Jackie and his Uncle was already there, along with Toru, El Toro and Paco, and Viper. The enforcers started to fight, but after five minutes they were beaten, morons, said Shadow, then he changed, cracked his knuckles, and asked, **ready for another beating?** The fight began with Toru charging at Shadow, El Toro coming from the right, Viper the left, Jackie from behind. Shadow reacted by grabbing Toru and swing him into Toro, and deflecting Viper's and Jackie's martial arts, while Toru and El Toro charged at Shadow, as he was busy, but Shadow saw this, and jumped over them, making them crash into Jackie and Viper, while they were down Shadow made a hole under them and they fell in. Shadow walked to the edge of the hole, looked down to them and said, **only two more portals, then we take over the world, so goodbye Jackie Chan,** then Section 13 surrounded them, thinking fast Shadow and Bai created steam to cover their escape underground, Captain Blacks men help Jackie, Toru, El Toro, and Viper out of the hole, and Jackie said There's only two more portals, then it's the end of the earth. Then Uncle said, I have a plan to send all the demons back to the demon world. Meanwhile, in the city Shadow, his family in their human form, and the enforcers, were resting in a hotel before heading back to San Fran. Dai then said, well nephew, you have gotten strong over the years, but you were alone all these years. Well not completely alone Uncle Dai Gui, said Shadow. What do you mean sweetie? Asked Bai. Shadow told them the story of how he found a village called Konohagakure (village hidden in the leaves), where he meet the third Hokage, Minato and his wife Kushina, Tsunade, Etc. He called the village home for a little while, he trained with the ninja there, and became a sensei for those who want to learn about his family, and his fighting style, Shadow had left the village, with the Hokage saying you are always welcome here Shadow. Thank you, Sarutobi, I'll try and visit if I can, then maybe you all can meet my family. Everyone in the village said goodbye to Shadow, and he started journeying through the world. Shadow finished his story and Bai said, it's good that you made friends and taught others about your history. That's true, and it might be possible that they can be allies to us, said Xiao. I know, and I promised that they will meet you all after we open the last two portals. That would be good, to meet potential allies in case of war. Let's get some sleeping, for we head back to San Fran to release our remaining siblings, said Shendu. So, they all went to bed, to prepare for tomorrow. The next day Shadow, his family, and the enforcers arrived back to San Fran to their hideout, they all watched T.V. as Shadow was taking a break with the box for a bit, for soon the last two demons will be released and they make the world theirs like they did years ago

Next Chapter: To the moon or Bust

 **That's Chapter 7**

 **Can you guess why I have Naruto, which I don't own also, in this chapter, review or pm me**

 **Which demon will be released next time? Review on what you think of the story. Until next time**


	8. To the Moon or bust

**Hello, people here is chapter 8**

 **which demon will be released**

 **read to find out**

Chapter 8: To the Moon or Bust

It was a sunny day in San Fran, Shadow was working on the Panku Box to revel another portal to release the next demon, and while he was working his family was watching T.V and talking to each other. **We are close to being of that void,** said Shendu. **You're right brother, after this we have only one more portal to open,** **and we will once again rule this pathetic world,** said Bai. **Indeed sister, Shadow has done a lot to ensure our freedom,** said Xiao. **True, we're so very close to be together again,** said Dai. **Yes, he has grown very strong after all these years,** said Tchang. **Soon we all can rebuild our empires, and take our place as rulers once again,** said Hsi Wu. After a few minutes, Shadow got the movements, and the box reveled the next portal and said, the next portal is Uncle Tso Lans. How do you know that? Asked Ratso. Because, the portal is between the earth and the moon, where else would we find the moon demon, said Shadow. **So, how do we get to the portal?** Asked Xiao. Shadow went to the computer for a bit, and then he said, there's a shuttle going to the space station in five hours. **Then let's get in the helicopter and head to the launch,** said Shendu. **Umm, where is the launch anyways?** Asked Hsi Wu. It's at Cape Canaveral, in Florida, said Shadow.

 **Section 13**

Captain Black called Jackie and said, Jackie, the dark hand was spotted in Florida near Cape Canaveral. Let's go, uncle, the dark hand is going to release the moon demon. Aiiiyahh, do I look like Flash Gordon, Uncle is too old to play space man, said Uncle. But, if you don't cast the chi spell sensei, who will? Asked Toru. Everyone looks at Toru, and then Toru groans.

 **Back With Shadow**

Shadow, his family, and the dark hand got to the launch site, and headed to the shuttle, unaware that Jackie Chan was following, they rode the elevator up to platform, and got out of the elevator, already changed into space suits. Uh, don't we need like astronaut training? Asked Ratso. No time, just get on the shuttle, said Shadow. They took their seats, with Jackie climbing up the side, and then they blasted off to the space station. We wait for the station to orbit to the portal, and if I'm right, then Uncle Tso Lan's portal will open in the station, said Shadow. Valmont took over and said, where on earth are we? We're in space to release the moon demon, said Chow. Um, does anyone know whose flying this thing? Asked Ratso. Shadow shrugged, and went to the front to see a monkey in the pilot's seat. They arrived at to the station, and the monkey went to the controls for the station, and shadow said, and so we have no interruptions, he turned off surveillance and communications to the station. It will take about ten minutes for the station to align with the portal. **I can't believe that all of us are about to be free from that infernal void,** said Bai. We're close to the portal, is the box ready? Asked Shadow. But, there was no answer, the Finn said, yo, Chow, everyone looked to see Chow gone, so they went to the back to see the Chans, then Shadow asked, Where is the box, Chan? Then Jade pushed a button, and Shadow looked outside to see the box floating outside, and said, Hak Foo, get the box, and you simpletons get Chan, Ratso and Finn chased Jackie, while Shendu went for Jade, but was knocked down when see ran using the rabbit talisman. Shadow said, so, you want a speed chase, then I'll oblige you girl, then took off at the same speed as Jade. Shadow got up to Jade, she tried to run, but tripped over her suit, so Shadow tied her up and went back to the others, Hak Foo got a jet seat and went to the box, but Jackie went for it, Hak Foo and Jackie had a slow fight, due to no gravity, letting the monkey get the box and returned to the station, Hak Foo said, Flying monkey grabs magic box, following the monkey back to the station. At the station, Shadow asked, where is Hak Foo whe the box, the portal approaches, then the monkey appeared with the box with Hak Foo behind, he grabbed the box saying, give it to me, then the box glowed, a beam of light shot to the back of the station where a key hole appeared, the box went to the hole, opened, and then opened the portal, and out stepped Tso Lan, then he said, **At last, I'm free of the netherworld.** It's good to see you Uncle Tso Lan, said Shadow. **It's good to see you too, Nephew and also you my siblings, there is only one more to open, before we can reclaim this world as our own,** said Tso Lan. **Indeed, brother, we are getting close to our goal, may I suggest we leave before the chi wizard arrives,** said Shendu. Yeah, I wouldn't have much fun this time, let's go, said Shadow. Shendu then summoned his Shadow Khan to take them back to the hide. Then Shadow, his family, and the dark hand headed back to the cannery via Shadow world, as Toru arrived to the station to see the demons gone. Tory then took Jackie and Jade back to earth. Then Jackie said, let's to see if Uncle has a plan, because there is only one more portal, then the earth becomes a world full of demons. Shadow, his family, and the dark hand made it back to the hide, so Shadow can work on the box to find the last portal, and then the demon sorcerers can once again rule the world.

Next Chapter: Ain't no Mountain high enough

 **Almost to the end**

 **only one more portal and Shadow will**

 **have his family together again**

 **till next time**


	9. No Mountain high enough

**Here's Chapter 9**

 **what do the Chans have planned for the demons**

 **read to find out**

Chapter 9: No Mountain high enough

It was a sunny day in San Fran, and at a fish cannery, Shadow was working on the Panku Box to revel the last portal, while his family were nearby. **It's almost for demons to rule again,** said Shendu. **Indeed brother, but what will we do if the humans manage to send us all back?** Asked Bai. **Well, there's always Shendu's portal,** said Tso Lan. **True, but only one being can pass through the portal, since shendu's a spirit,** said Hsi. **Yes, that would be a hassle, even for Shadow,** said Xiao. **That's true, brother, Shadow has come a long way to free us,** said Dai. **True, but if we are sent back, it will affect Shadow, just like last time,** said Tchang. Then Shadow got the right movements, and the box reveled the last portal, and then he said, the last portal is Aunt Po Kong's portal, and it's in Tokyo, Japan. **Then let's go and free her then we can rule the world,** said Shendu.

 **In a Helicopter**

Captain Black said, All right troops, this is it, I just got word that the dark hand are headed to Tokyo to release the last demon, and we'll be there waiting. Then Uncle said, for the plan to work we need to use the eight immortal items together, it will cause a portal to open, sucking all the demon sorcerers, back to the demon realm. All, right people let's get into position, and wait for the last demon to be release.

 **Back with Shadow**

Shadow, his family, and the enforcers arrived in Tokyo, and started looking for the portal. They came to an old temple, and the box glowed, floated to a keyhole and opened, and then a tall portal opened, and out stepped Po Kong, and she said, **ah, at last I'm free of that void.** It's good to see you Aunt Po Kong. **And it's good to see you too nephew, and you too siblings,** said Po. **Likewise dear sister, the time has come for us to reclaim our domain,** said Shendu. Now with all eight demon sorcerers free, we can rule the world, said Shadow. But, then they heard chanting, Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao, they looked to see they were surrounded, with the eight immortal items, and the demons were hit with the chi blasts, and a portal opened sending them back to the netherworld. **Noooooooo,** said the as they were sucked into the portal. Noooo, not this again, said Shadow, as the portal closed. It's over Shadow are you going to come peacefully? Asked Captain Black. Shadow changed into his demon form and said, **never,** and then he dug underground to escape. Well, the demon sorcerers are gone, the world is saved, and Shadow is going into hiding. Miles away, Shadow surfaced, and let out a stream of fire, and then he said/roared, **Aaaaah, all that hard work, only to have it fail, might as well head back to the cannery to think of something.** He then changed back, and headed back to the cannery. He arrived back to the cannery alone, since the dark hand was apprehended. Shadow sat down, and said, it appears I'm all alone, once again. **Sweetie, you were never alone,** said Bai. Shadow looked at the mirror, and saw his family, and he said, how can I hear and see you, if you're in the netherworld. **It's a spell that we know, that let's talk to anyone like us,** Said Tso Lan. I sorry that I failed all of you, said Shadow. **No, sweetie you didn't fail, you tried your best,** Said Bai. **She's right Shadow, we had no idea what the humans were planning, and besides the dark hand failed me plenty of times,** said Shendu. What am I going to do now? Asked Shadow. **Well, there is another way, to free us,** said Xiao. What is it? Asked Shadow. **There is a magical item called the book of ages,** said Bai. What is the book of ages? Asked Shadow. **It's where all of history is magically recorded,** said Dai. **Rewriting history can alter the very fabric of reality,** said Hsi Wu. **I would come and help you, but it will draw attention, so you have to go on your own,** said Shendu. It's ok Uncle Shendu, i will free all of you, by rewritting the dau you all were first banish, sadi Shadow. Then a voice said **, not entirely alone,** and a floating head appeared. Who are you? Asked Shadow. **I am Tarokudo, King of the shadow khan, lord of all oni, I've been watching you for a while young one,** said Tarokudo. Why have you been watching me and what does a Japanese demon want with me? Asked Shadow. **Because, I've chosen you to be the next King of the Shadow Khan.** Wow, the next king of the Shadow Khan, I am honored, Tarokudo, said Shadow. Then Tarokudo, summoned 9 tribes of shadow Khan, each with a mask, and then Tarokudo made his symbol in the form of a tattoo appear on Shadow's shoulder, making him the new king of the shadow khan. Then Tarokudo said, **these masks were my generals, of the 9 tribe of Shadow Khan, use them well Shadow for the people you give these masks to, will be your generals.** I will use them and the shadow Khan with honor, Tarokudo. With a nod Tarokudo left while saying, **I will look in on you from time to time.** Shadow dismissed the shadow Khan, and said, Well time to rewrite history

Next time: The Book of ages

 **Wow, king of the Shadow Khan**

 **will Shadow succeed in rewriting history**

 **and free his family**

 **reveiw or pm me, on how you like the story**

 **till next time**


	10. The Book of Ages

**Here's Ch. 10**

 **Will Shadow rewrite history completely**

 **read to find out**

Chapter 10: The Book of Ages

It was a sunny day, in Australia and in the outback coming out of the earth was Shadow, what he was looking was the book of ages, and he made sure not leave a trail, so he wouldn't be interrupted. He came to a small fissure in the rocks, he made a hand sign and began chanting making a portal appear. Shadow walk through, and saw a world with a book in the center. So, that's the Book of Ages, said Shadow, as he walked to the book. He saw all that happened written in the book, taking a quill and dipped it into the ink, and started writing, that only he and his family, and his friends will have their memories, he is king of the shadow khan, the demon sorcerers were never banished, and the eight immortals never existed, thus making the eight immortal non-existed also. When he was done writing, there was a bright flash, then darkness. When Shadow woke up, he was in a bed, then he heard the door open, and the person who opened the door was his mother, Bai Tza. **Good to see you're up sweetie, and the plan was a success,** said Bai. Shadow looked around his room and saw pictures of his childhood, then he looked outside, and everything was the same, before his family was banished, then he ran to his mother and gave her a hug, which she returned. **Shadow, you are going to assign servants to our domains, then after your cousin Drago and his friends, wants to hang with you,** said Bai. Okay mom, see you later, went outside through the door in his room, and whistled, then a figure was flying toward, as it got closer, Shadow knew it was his Pet Dragon named Blaze, he was gift from his Uncle Shendu, Blaze landed in front of Shadow, and Shadow walked up to him, petted him on the head, the climbed on his back. They took off, towards to where they assign servants to the eight domains. They landed in front of them, and Shadow saw familiar faces, like the Chans, the J-team, the dark hand and section 13, and they have no memory of Shadow. Shadow spoke to them, you are here to be servants to one of the eight demon sorcerers, obey them, or suffer consequences. Shadow summoned a group of Shadow Khan to split the servants, so he can easily assign them. Shadow made a throne out of earth to sit during the assignments. The first group was the Chans, they bowed before Shadow, and then Shadow said, you are the servants of my uncle Shendu, and my minions will take you to his domain, the shadow khan left with the Chans. Another group of Shadow khan brought the next group which was the j-team, Shadow thought for a moment, then pointed to Toru, and said you'll work in the Salt Mines for my aunt Po Kong, then he pointed to Viper, you'll be a songbird for Uncle Hsi Wu, and then he pointed to El Toro and Paco, and said you'll be Uncle Xiao Fung's gladiator and Fanboy, he gave a sign and the shadow khan took them to their assigned domains, then the next group stepped up, it was Section 13, Shadow said, you'll be with Uncle Tchang Zu, and then Shadow signaled the ninja, and the shadow khan, took section 13 to their assigned domain, and the next group was the dark hand, and then Shadow said, you'll be Uncle Shendu's Jesters, and the shadow khan took them to shendus domain, then Shadow split the Servants equally for his mom's, Tso Lan's, and Dai Gui's domains, Then Shadow climbed back on Blaze and flew to meet his cousin at their place just for them, Shadow landed outside the big house and went inside. When he got inside, he saw Drago and his minions, the ice crew, playing Mortal Kombat (A/N technology exist in demon world), it was Drago vs Strikemaster Ice, while DJ fist and MC cobra watched, and Ice was defeated by fatality. Dog, that makes 5 rounds you beaten me, said Ice. I'm just that good, said Drago. Shadow walked to the back of the couch, and leapt over it to a empty seat and said, What's going on guys. Hey, cousin, just beating Ice in MK, said Drago. Well, y'all ready for some GTA Online? Asked Shadow. Let's do it dog, said Ice. They played Gta online working together against other players, who worshipped the demon sorcerers for a few hours, till it started to get dark, so they said goodbye to each other, and shadow headed home on blaze, while drago and the ice crew did the same. After Shadow got to his mother's kingdom, he was stopped by Muramasa, who said, good evening milord, I have your sword ready for you, he handed Shadow a glass greatsword, tempered, and Shadow said its perfect, just like always Muramasa, then Shadow left. When shadow got home he went to his Armory, to store his sword, around the room was armor and weapons (swords and greatswords), he made, there were; ebony, orcish, dragon, glass, Etc, and in the corner was a large display case that has his Daedric Armor and artifacts, after shadow put his greatsword with the others, he walked out of the armory to get some dinner. Shadow walked to the dining room to eat dinner with his mother. During dinner, Bai asked, **so, sweetie how did the assignments go?** It went well mom, and I got to spend time with Drago, I'm glad that I rewrote history, said Shadow. **Me too, sweetie, and I got to see through your childhood,** said Bai. Yeah without the interruption of chi wizards, said Shadow. Soon Bai and Shadow, washed up in there bathrooms and went to bed to get some sleep. For the first time Shadow was happy, on how history is now that he rewritten it, and was looking to what tomorrow brings.

To Be Continued

 **And that's the end of the story**

 **weapons and armor ar from skyrim, i don't own**

 **possible sequel in the making**

 **will be a crossover of Jca and Naruto**

 **review or pm what you think**

 **till next time**


End file.
